


Baby Brother of Mine

by ASoakingFox



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Bath Sex, Bathing, Diapers, F/M, Feeding, Frottage, Hotdogging, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Pacifiers, Spanking, Tickling, Twincest, Ven and Vani are brothers, Wetting, bottles, dom!vani, little!ven, past emotional abuse, probably a little dubcon at parts, xehanort is a shitty grandfather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoakingFox/pseuds/ASoakingFox
Summary: Vanitas discovers something that Ven is into and wants to join in. Modern AU. All characters are at least 18, tags updated as they become relevant.
Relationships: Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a KH AU I thought of recently and decided to write out, basically a modern AU where Vanitas and Ven are twin brothers and live together with Aqua and Terra. Other characters may appear in later chapters but not certain yet.

Ven was laying in his bed, blissfully suckling away on a large pacifier and cuddling his stuffed Winnie the Pooh. On the table beside his bed there was a small baby bottle now mostly empty from its apple juice, and the boy was cooing softly to himself as he massaged the front of the diaper taped around his waist. It was a Friday night and everyone else in the house was out, so Ven had decided to indulge in his little side while he was alone… or at least, thought he was alone.

“Having fun?” a sly voice came from the doorway, and Ven quickly opened his eyes to see a black-haired boy standing and watching him. Vanitas.

Immediately Ven pulled his pacifier out of his mouth, “What are you doing here?”

“Watching my baby brother enjoy himself without me,” Vanitas grinned, approaching Ven and gently patting his bare leg, “a shame, really. I thought we did everything together.”

“I thought you had plans tonight,” Replied Ven, nudging Vanitas’s hand off of him.

“Things came up, so I came back home. Just in time, apparently,” Vanitas sat on the edge of the bed, not touching anymore but still watching Ven, taking in the appearance of his older twin dressed as a baby, “It looks like I have a baby brother who needs a babysitter.”

“It’s just something I like to do…” stammered Ven, turning away and trying to hide his blushing as Vanitas cooed over him.

“It’s cute. It suits you,” Vanitas reached over and patted the front of Ven’s diaper and squeezed the dry material. Ven squirmed underneath him, and Vanitas chuckled more, “such a fidgety thing, hmm?”

“You better not tell anyone,” was all Ven managed to say, which seemed to be what Vanitas wanted to hear because he smiled even more and was now sitting on Ven’s legs, preventing him from getting up.

“I won’t tell anyone. Probably,” he stopped stroking Ven’s front and patted his leg again, “but I get to be your big brother.”

“I’m older than you,” grumped Ven.

“You don’t look like it now,”

Ven sighed, and took a moment to take in what just happened. Despite feeling extremely awkward with Vanitas patting and eyeing him, he didn’t dislike it, and he had been wanting a big brother figure for pretty much all his life. There was Terra, sure, but even Terra didn’t know about this. Vanitas had been with him since birth and basically knew him the best out of everyone. Really, no one was more suited for the job.  
“Fine, if you really want to,” sighed Ven, “what do I have to do?”

“Whatever I tell you to, of course. At least while you’re dressed like this, I’ll decide for other times,” Vanitas smiled again and ruffled Ven’s hair.

“And what will you do if I don’t?” questioned Ven.

“What do you do to any baby who doesn’t obey?” Vanitas swatted Ven on the thigh, not hard but enough to feel and make his point clear Ven winced and squirmed again, trying to hide the fact that there was now a slight tent in the front of his diaper, but unfortunately for him Vanitas noticed and immediately groped it teasingly, “Oh? Seems like you like that. Maybe I’ll have to think of other punishments for you.”

Ven protested and squirmed more, causing Vanitas to grope him tighter and laugh. He swatted Ven’s thigh again and scolded, “Ah-ah, little boys shouldn’t tell any lies, especially when their weiner is giving them away so strongly.”

Ven opened his mouth to say something, but Vanitas took the bright green pacifier and stuck it in his mouth, cooing softly at his new ‘baby brother’ as he massaged the bulge more, “Seems like the baby is getting fussy, I wonder why?” he glanced over to the bottle on the nightstand, “Maybe he wants more milkies? Don’t worry, big brother Vani will take care of you.”

He picked up the bottle and started to leave the room, “Oh, and no getting up or playing with yourself when I’m not around.” he teased as he went to the kitchen.

The boy huffed once Vani was out of earshot, but continued to suckle on his pacifier to try and distract him from the feeling in his crotch. Not only his erect penis, but the fact that the bottle of juice he had earlier had now reached his bladder and was desperate to come out. Vanitas would have a field day if Ven wet himself in front of him, and Ven was determined to keep at least a little dignity, so he held it in and did his best not to think about it.

A few minutes later Vani returned with the bottle full of milk and sat on the edge of the bed again. Ven reached out to take it, but Vani slapped his hand away, “You’re too little, just let me do it. Come here,” Vani patted his lap for Ven to lay down on. Ven hesitated but took his pacifier out and set it on the table before crawling over to Vanitas and laying his head in his lap.

“There we go, that’s a good boy,” Vanitas cooed, letting Ven get settled before he slipped the nipple of the bottle into his mouth and rubbed his hair, “drink it all up, that’s how babies grow big and strong.”

The taste of cool milk hit Ven’s tongue and trickled down into his mouth, and he began to suckle away and forget the worries he had earlier. He was safe here, Vani was taking care of him, and everything was okay. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his milk, trying to ignore the part of him that was screaming to stop and run away. Vani was right, he wanted this, and he was getting it. As he drank, Vani cooed at him and murmured words like “good boy”, causing him to sink deeper into the little mindset.

Before he knew it, he had finished the bottle, and Vani pulled it out and set it aside, which pulled Ven out of his daze and reminded him of his earlier dilemma which had now grown worse. His bladder was practically bursting from all he had to drink and the thick diaper was not helping him hold it. To make matters worse, Vani had started patting his stomach gently, seemingly unaware of Ven’s dilemma.

“V-vani?” Ven spoke, his voice now shy and hesitant like it got when he was little. He had no idea what he was even going to say or how he was going to say it, but he felt he should say something before it was too late.

“Hmmm?” Vani replied, still rubbing Ven’s tummy which made the boy frown and wiggle, “You’ve gone grumpy again, that’s no fun! Let’s fix that, shall we?”

Without waiting for Ven’s response he lifted up his shirt and began relentlessly tickling him on the tummy and sides. Ven erupted in laughter and squirmed even more than he had before, desperately trying to push Vani away, “Noooo Vani, stop!” he cried, but he was pushed back down and tickled harder. Suddenly his expression changed to panic, and Vani finally stopped. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Ven said nothing and looked away from Vani, pouting slightly again. Now that the chaos had stopped a faint hissing sound could be heard coming from his diaper, which was slowly expanding and growing warm and wet. “I had a feeling,” Vani teased, groping the diaper again and feeling it squish in his hand. Ven tried to stop, but was unable to and continued to release his full bladder, his erection returning as Vani squeezed and poked it.

Ven still didn’t meet Vani’s eyes, but he could tell he was watching every second, and apparently enjoying it as indicated by something poking Ven in the back as he laid in Vani’s lap. As he finished going, he tried to speak again, “Vani, I… umm…”

“I like that,” Vani commented, not hiding anything as he guided Ven off his lap, “such a little baby going pee-pee in your diaper, hmm? I wonder what other messes we can make. Why don’t you let big brother show you something fun?”

Vani guided Ven to lay down on his back and immediately climbed over him, pressing his own bulge into Ven’s diaper. Before Ven had a chance to say anything he took the pacifier and pushed it into Ven’s mouth, “Just shut up and let big brother have some fun.”

He ran his hand along both bulges, teasing them together and groaning as his dick pulsed into Ven’s. After a while he unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out, pressing it directly into Ven and thrusting against him. Ven laid back and moaned softly through his pacifier, rocking his hips to match Vani’s, closing his eyes again and grinding together.

“That’s a good boy…” Vani moaned softly, “I bet you want to feel my dick against yours. Through your diaper isn’t enough.”

“Vani…” Ven groaned, whining a bit as Vani stopped.

“You gotta say it, kiddo. Can you say ‘grope me big brother’? Or are you too much of a baby?”

Ven moaned the words through his pacifier, “g-ope m’ big budder,” and Vani laughed, “Close enough.”

Vani slid back and undid the tapes on Ven’s diaper, amused at it being soaked and somewhat sticky with precum on the inside. Ven’s dick stood exposed, fully erect and needy. Vani balled the diaper up and tossed it on the floor to throw away later before straddling Ven’s legs again, pressing his dick into Ven’s and immediately thrusting into him. He gripped both cocks together with his hand and used the combined precum as lubricant, enjoying the slick sounds it made as they rubbed.

Ven moaned loudly, instinctively reaching down, only to have his hand swatted away by Vani, and resigned himself to laying back and rocking his hips. Before long he felt pressure building up inside him, and caught up in the feeling he started to release his load into Vani’s hand and over their bodies, moaning loudly and so hard that his pacifier fell out of his mouth.

Vani only grinned, keeping Ven’s now sensitive dick pressed against his. As Ven came down from his climax he began to whimper at the feeling, which turned Vani on more, and not long after he began to cum himself, letting it spurt over Ven and even getting some in his mouth. Without saying anything, he flopped beside Ven and petted his hair with his clean hand, praising him and basking in the warm feeling they shared together.

“I think we should get you a clean diaper now,” Vani broke the silence after a few minutes, sitting up and looking for Ven’s supplies.

“It’s all under the bed,” Ven groaned, too tired to protest and already half-asleep.

Vani got up and retrieved a clean diaper, a pack of wipes, and a bottle of powder. He used a few wipes to clean up the cum off both of them before opening the diaper and sliding it under Ven, then sprinkling some powder over his crotch and rubbing it in. He pulled the front up and taped it nice and snugly around Ven’s waist, then got up and threw the wet diaper and used wipes away before climbing back into bed and pulling the blankets over them both, making sure to give Ven his teddy bear and pacifier as they cuddled together and fell asleep.


	2. Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vani decides to surprise Ven with a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to "my" Vanitas and Axel friends who read this and gave feedback!

A few days passed. Ven became busy with college work and hanging out with his friends, so hadn’t had any time to be little, but Vani still took the opportunity to tease his ‘baby brother’ whenever he could. He would often sneak up and pat Ven on the bottom to check if he was diapered, or ruffle his hair and coo affectionately at him. Terra and Aqua, still unaware of what the two had gotten up to, chalked it up to Vani’s normal weirdness. He had always been fairly clingy over Ven, so this wasn’t much different.

Ven was relaxing on the couch one lazy afternoon, home alone, when the front door opened and in walked Vani from who-knows-where. Ven, half-asleep, paid him no mind until he felt something being tossed on his stomach.

“I got you a few things while I was out,” grinned Vani.

Ven opened his eyes and sat up to find a grocery bag and peeked inside, pulling out a pack of baby spoons, a green and blue bib with an airplane on it, and two jars of baby food - one pea-flavored and one banana-flavored. Vani was watching eagerly as Ven opened his new presents, and added, “You’re so cute, I thought I’d spoil you.”

“Really…?” questioned Ven. His tone was more annoyed than surprised, but Vani ignored it.

“Of course, babies need their numnums after all,” Vani replied, ruffling Ven’s hair, “you should try on the bib. I picked it out just for you.”

Ven rolled his eyes but did what he was told and tied the bib around his neck. It was larger than he was expecting, probably made for a toddler or older kid, but still didn’t cover much. Despite that, wearing it instantly made him start slipping back into littlespace, so he immediately took it off again, “It’s cute, thank you,” he mumbled and tried to shove it back in the bag, but Vani stopped him with a slap to the hand.

“I didn’t say you could take it off,” he scolded, taking the bib and tying it back around Ven’s neck, “come on, I bet you haven’t had lunch yet anyway. My baby brother is probably starving.”

“Vani, Terra and Aqua could come home at any minute, please-” Ven started to plead, but Vani shushed him.

“And the more you stall, the more time they have to get here,” Vani reminded, “but I’ll make you a deal. If you eat all of both jars without fussing, I won’t make you get dressed up unless you want to.”

Ven huffed, but realized that Vani wasn’t backing down, so agreed. Vani opened the package of plastic spoons and took one out, then took the jar of pea baby food and opened it. He dipped the spoon in and held it to Ven’s mouth, “Open wide, baby!”

Ven smelled the contents of the spoon, and was instantly put off, but opened his mouth anyway. The taste of slimy, blended peas filled his mouth, and he had to fight his urge to spit it out or gag as he swallowed it. _How the heck do babies eat this stuff?_ He wondered, unable to stop himself from making a face.

“Awww, that’s a good boy. You want some more?” Vani cooed and, without waiting for a response, fed Ven more spoonfuls. Each one tasted worse than the last as the texture filled his mouth and soon became all he could taste. Despite that, or perhaps because of it, he felt himself slipping more into littlespace, and squirmed slightly in his seat as Vani teased and praised him.

Before he knew it, he had finished the entire jar. Vani made sure to scrape up every last bit, making airplane noises as he guided the spoon to Ven, “There we go! All done. Was that yummy?” He took the bib and used it to wipe Ven’s mouth. Ven felt his cheeks going red, but nodded slightly, to which Vani laughed, “I’m glad. You’re so cute when you’re enjoying the presents I gave you. Are you ready for the bananas?”

“I have to eat two jars?”

“Yes, that’s what I said, silly,” Vani opened the banana jar and brought the spoon to Ven’s mouth, making airplane sounds again, “open the hangar, the plane is ready for landing!”

Ven caught himself smiling and opened his mouth. The bananas, though still a weirdly smooth texture, were sweet and much more palatable than the peas, and Ven eagerly waited for more, but as Vani dipped the spoon into the jar they heard the door open again. As if he was waiting for this exact thing, Ven shot up and bolted for his and Vani’s bedroom, knocking the jar out of his hand and spilling pureed banana all over Vani. Panting, he shut the door and locked it, although inside he knew he was screwed now and crumpled into a ball against the door.

He didn’t let himself think or try to listen to what might be going on outside, but the feeling of pure humiliation still hung over him. Vani was likely telling Terra and Aqua everything… how would they react? They had always been supportive of him, even letting him and Vani move in with them to get away from their abusive grandfather, but this was Ven’s innermost secret. It was bad enough that Vani knew, but now everyone in the house would know that he liked to be little.

Before Ven had a chance to think any more, there was a knock at the door. Vani’s voice came from the other side, “Hey, squirt, lemme in.”

“Is anyone else with you?”

“No. Now let me in, don’t make me ask again.”

Ven stood up and opened the door to see Vani, still with banana all over his shirt. They said nothing as Vani entered the room and closed the door, then went to his dresser to get a clean shirt. He tossed the dirty one at Ven, who dropped it in the clothes’ hamper.

“Are you mad?” Ven stammered.

Vani slipped on a new, clean shirt, “Nah, babies make messes. It’s part of the role,” he grinned and turned towards Ven, “but you did waste a whole jar of good food. That probably warrants a punishment,” he stroked his chin as if thinking.

“What about Terra and Aqua?” Ven tried to ignore the idea of a punishment.

“I told them you just wanted to indulge in some baby time, and they understood. It’s pretty obvious you’re just a little thing, after all,” Vani patted Ven on the head, “they said they’d talk about it with you later. For now I think we should change you into something more fitting.”

Ven felt his cheeks going red again, “In front of them…?”

Without missing a beat, Vani began gathering up things from the room - a diaper and change supplies, Ven’s pacifier, and his bottle, which he had started leaving out since Vani started taking care of him. He peeked into Ven’s dresser, “Hmm, you don’t have very many cute clothes, do you? We’ll have to fix that,” he commented as he pulled out a plain gray t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on the front and some navy blue sweatpants.

“I’m a nice big brother so I’ll let you have pants tonight,” he grinned, slipping Ven’s current pants and underwear down and pushing him to his bed before Ven could say anything. Just as he opened his mouth to try and protest, the pacifier was shoved in and clipped to his shirt, and Vani began the work of diapering his baby brother. Once done, he took off Ven’s shirt and put the Mickey Mouse shirt on him, then held out the sweat pants for him to step into.

Ven continued to suck on his pacifier as he was changed and dressed like a small toddler. Headspace was hitting him hard at this point and he became neutral to all of it, just like an actual baby would, “There’s my good boy,” Vani praised, kissing Ven on the forehead once he was done, “why don’t we go join the others in the living room?” Ven whined a bit at that, but Vani simply gave him his Pooh bear and led him out of the room. Thankfully, Terra and Aqua had gone to their room for now.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Vani asked, leading Ven to the couch. Ven nodded and watched Vani search their DVD cabinet, pick a few out, and bring them over to Ven, “Since you didn’t fuss much, you can pick if you like.”

Ven looked over the movies, all of which were Disney or other kid-friendly titles, and finally decided on Pinocchio. Vani put the movie in and started it for Ven, then took Ven’s bottle to the kitchen and filled it with milk for him. The movie had only just started when he returned, gave Ven his bottle, and cuddled up with his baby brother. They stayed that way for the entire movie, Ven softly nursing on his bottle and Vani gently stroking his hair, forgetting about Terra and Aqua for the moment.

By the time the credits rolled, Ven had fallen asleep in Vani’s arms, cuddling his Pooh bear close. Vani smiled at the sleeping boy and pulled a nearby blanket over both of them, then continued to watch random TV shows until it was time for dinner.


	3. Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven wakes up from a nap and has a chat with Aqua about him being a little.

It was already starting to grow dark when Ven woke up again, and as he tried to stretch he felt Vani’s arm around him and remembered where he was and that he was diapered and cuddling his Pooh.

“Morning, sleepy-head,” Vani greeted when he felt Ven stirr. He patted Ven’s head and smiled as he sat up and yawned.

“Morning?” Ven questioned, looking outside. The faintest traces of daylight could be seen through the window, but in his tired state he couldn’t tell if it was actually morning or evening.

“Yeah, you’re such a baby you slept through the entire night,” teased Vani, grinning at the panicked expression on Ven’s face, “I’m kidding, it’s like five PM. Terra just left to get pizza for all of us for dinner.”

Ven blushed, realizing that Terra had seen him like this again, but somehow the thought excited him. Part of him was eager to tell him and Aqua about his little side, and hoping they’d accept him. He didn’t expect them to participate, but even them knowing comforted him. “Where’s Aqua?” he asked.

“Still in their room. You wanna go talk to her?”

Ven nodded and stood up, though became a bit self-conscious as his diaper crinkled under his sweatpants when he moved. Vani grinned and patted Ven’s bottom, which made the feeling even worse, before letting him go to Aqua’s room. Ven paused for a second at the door and took a few deep breaths before knocking softly. Immediately, Aqua’s voice came from the other side, inviting Ven to come in. Inside Aqua was just laying on her bed, typing away at her laptop.

“Hey, Ven, is something wrong?” she asked, looking up from her screen.

“I-I wanted to… umm.. Talk about earlier. You know, what you saw… I know you both saw it,” Ven stammered shyly, fidgeting with his hands in the frame of the door.

“It’s okay, Ven, whatever you do is your business,” Aqua assured the anxious boy, “but if you want to tell me about it, I’m willing to listen. Terra and I care about and support you, both of you.”

Ven smiled a bit, still shifting in the doorway, so Aqua closed her laptop and patted the bed next to her. Ven’s ears perked a bit as he moved towards her and his diaper rustled again, knowing that Aqua likely heard it too in the quietness between them, but she said nothing. Ven sat down and took a moment to find his words.

“I guess I’m… what you’d call a little, it’s just something I like to do,” Ven played with the end of his shirt as he spoke, “I always kinda used to daydream about being taken care of, and having a normal childhood… you know.” He paused as he started to recall his years with his grandfather, who constantly pitted him against his brother and pushed him to always be the best. He never had an opportunity to be a real kid, and being little was definitely a way to cope with that. He’d never really put words to this feeling before, but once he did it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Aqua nodded to show she was listening, so Ven continued, “I used to imagine starting over again as a baby, being taken care of and loved… once we moved in with you guys I realized I could sorta recreate something like that for real.”

“You mean being a baby?” Aqua asked.

“Yeah, that’s basically it… I like to pretend to be a baby,” Ven felt his cheeks reddening as the words left his mouth, “I found a community of people online who do the same thing, for various reasons, called adult babies or littles. They basically roleplay as a baby or toddler or something along those lines, sometimes with other people as caregivers.”

“So that’s why Vanitas was feeding you baby food?” Aqua’s tone was curious but not judgemental. She gently reached for Ven’s hand to reassure him, since he had been stuttering a bit and still seemed on edge.

Ven nodded, squeezing Aqua’s hand softly, “He found out the other day and wanted to be my ‘big brother’, so I let him… but I still don’t have much. Just a pacifier and bottle, a Pooh bear, and umm… d-diapers…” he bashfully lifted his shirt up slightly to show Aqua the waistband of his diaper, “I’m sorry if this is really weird but I wanted to tell you and Terra since you’re my best friends.. I don’t expect you to participate or even like it, just this is what I am.”

Aqua leaned over and hugged Ven, who looked like he was about to cry, tightly, and rubbed his hair, “Ven, it’s okay,” she cooed softly. She (and Terra) had always felt protective over him, and knowing his secret now only made that instinct stronger, “I don’t hate you, and I don’t think it’s weird. Terra won’t either, I’m sure. This is new to me but we love you, that’s why we invited you to live with us.”

Ven felt relief wash over him as he heard those words, sinking into Aqua’s arms and trying not to cry. He tried to open his mouth to speak but words wouldn’t come out, and Aqua gently stroked his hair more, speaking softly, “This is obviously a big deal to you. I can’t promise you that I’ll always know what to do, but I’ll do some research on the topic. And you can always tell me if you need or want something, okay?”

“Uh-huh,” muttered Ven, feeling himself slip back into littlespace as Aqua’s soft voice and touch calmed him down. He wasn’t sure what he wanted out of this, but that didn’t matter now. He was safe here, and let himself lay in her arms until Terra returned home with the pizzas. Vani was the one who came and got them, leading Ven out by his hand.

“You still dry, baby?” he asked with not even a hint of subtlety as he patted Ven’s bottom. Ven cringed, knowing that Aqua was still in earshot.

“Umm, yeah…” Ven whispered, “but I kinda need to pee, can I go before dinner?”

Vani laughed at this, “Just use your diapie, that’s what it’s for,” he grinned, “I’ll change you later.”

Ven blushed again and glanced up at Aqua, who gave him a reassuring smile as she left to go help Terra bring in the pizzas. Alone now with Vani, Ven could relax a bit, but his anxious brain still had trouble letting his bladder go. Vani, sensing this, pulled Ven into the bathroom and turned on the sink faucet, then gently began pressing into the front of Ven’s pants, feeling the diaper material under them.

“Come on, baby, just use your diaper. It’s okay, that’s what it’s for,” Vani cooed softly.

Ven whined softly, the sensation arousing him slightly, but nodded obediently and focused on the sound of running water. He imagined the water coming out of him, and before he realized it he was peeing. He let out a soft moan as it soaked into the front of his diaper, which began to swell in Vani’s hand.

“There’s a good boy, let it all out,” Vani praised, squeezing Ven’s diaper slightly but letting go so not to get him too excited right before dinner. Once Ven finished they went back out and joined Terra and Aqua in the living room, Ven still blushing and hoping they couldn’t tell what he had done.

Terra had already set up plates and boxes on the table and had grabbed his pizza, so Ven started to help himself before having his hand swatted by Vani, who scolded, “I’ll do it, you’re too little.” Ven tried to protest but Vani wouldn’t hear it and put two slices of pepperoni pizza on Ven’s plate, used a fork to cut it into smaller bites, then handed the plate to Ven.

“I’ll get your bottle, you’re too little for soda. You can try feeding yourself while I’m gone,” Vani teased again before going back into the living room to get Ven’s bottle.

Ven awkwardly sat down next to Terra, with Aqua on the other side of the table, and looked nervously between both. Aqua shot him a reassuring smile, so he spoke up, “Umm, it’s just a thing I like to do… sorry if it’s weird.”

“Nah, not really,” Terra smiled, reaching over to ruffle Ven’s hair, “you’ve always been kinda kid-like, it makes sense,” he teased before taking more bites of his own pizza.

Ven pouted but started to eat as well, and not long after Vani returned with a bottle of apple juice for Ven, letting him drink it himself while he sat down to his own pizza. Ven still felt self-conscious about doing baby things in front of Terra and Aqua, but neither made a big deal of it and just chatted and ate as normal.

Once everyone was done they all helped clean up the plates and boxes, and Vani took a moment to check Ven’s diaper again by squeezing his front, to which Ven made a noise in protest. “I think my baby needs a change, and maybe a proper bottle before beddy-time,” he teased.

“But it’s still early,” Ven protested, trying to push Vani’s hands away, “I’m not even sleepy!”

The black-haired boy ignored him and led him back into their bedroom, where he immediately pulled down Ven’s sweatpants and guided him to lay down on the bed. Despite protesting earlier, Ven allowed Vani to change him into a clean diaper, which only hammered in his littlespace, especially as Vani teased and played with him throughout the change. “You’re such a good little baby, hmm? Are you good for big brother?” he cooed as he was wiping Ven’s crotch with a baby wipe.

The small boy couldn’t resist nodding and smiling slightly at Vani. Vani finished changing him, then left him in the bedroom to retrieve his Pooh and bottle. While alone, Ven laid back on his bed and slipped his thumb in his mouth, trying to process everything that had happened recently. He enjoyed being looked after by Vani, and the prospect of at least Aqua joining in also excited him. With them, he could be a proper baby and not have to worry about silly grown-up things. Terra was still slightly unknown, but Ven was content in him at least accepting things.

He also realized that Vani was doing most of this for _him_, though he seemed to enjoy it as well, and allowing Ven to experience things he had always wanted. Vani had always been attached to him, but this was on a different level. Thinking about this, a strange warmth filled his heart. As Vani returned to the room, Ven felt a string of words fall out of his mouth, words that he had never said… perhaps to anyone? “Vani… lov ‘oo,” he immediately blushed and looked away after he said it, his heart beating rapidly, as if he had just done something extremely taboo. His baby voice didn’t help matters either.

To his surprise, Vani’s voice came out flustered as well, “L-love you too, kiddo,” he stammered, which was extremely out of character and made Ven look back towards him. He was smiling, but blushing slightly, clearly caught off guard by the confession.

“Weird?” Ven asked immediately, worried he had said something wrong to startle Vani.

Vani laughed and patted the boy’s head, “Not weird, silly, just never heard you say that before,” he smiled and climbed in bed next to Ven, handing him Pooh and his bottle, “but it’s cute. You should say it more.”

“Lov big budder Vaniii,” Ven managed to squeak out before popping the bottle in his mouth. Vani laughed more and kissed him on the forehead, cuddling up with him again and pulling the blankets over them both. They stayed that way, quiet, for the rest of the evening, Ven just enjoying his little mindset and Vani aimlessly playing on his phone which he retrieved from the bedside table.

It wasn’t long at all before Ven fell asleep again, his bottle half-empty and his Pooh snuggled between his arms. Vani smiled and took a quick picture before giving Ven his pacifier and leaving the room to talk to Terra and Aqua. They had a little boy to take care of now, after all, and they were going to need to get some things for him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, Ven and Vani's abusive grandfather is Xehanort in this AU, since that's the best way I could make it match canon, somewhat.


	4. Accepting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven spends some alone time with Terra and gets a few surprises from Aqua and Vani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda lost my steam on this one but hopefully it's still enjoyable.

The next morning Ven woke to find that Vani had already gotten up without him. He yawned, stretched, and laid in bed for a moment, blissfully cuddling Pooh and suckling on his pacifier. For the first time in a while he had slept peacefully, partially in thanks to the now soaked diaper strapped around his waist. Waking up in a wet diaper made him feel extremely small, and he took a moment to savor that feeling.

_Wonder where Vani went_, he thought, but first he figured he should probably change, so took off his wet diaper and tossed it in the trash before wiping himself with baby wipes. Since Vani wasn’t here he decided to switch back to boxers for the time being, then took Pooh with him to the bathroom to wash his hands before wandering into the living room to find Terra playing video games.

“Hey, kiddo,” Terra greeted, causing Ven to remember that he still had his pacifier clipped to his shirt and his Pooh bear cuddled in his arms. Blushing a bit, he stammered out a shy “hello” and nervously walked over to the couch to sit beside Terra, who smiled and patted his head.

“I won’t bite, silly,” he laughed.

“You’re not bothered?”

“I told you yesterday, Ven, it’s fine. I still don’t fully get it but if you wanna be little around me you can. Just let me know if you need me to do anything, yeah? Aqua and Vanitas went out for a bit so it’s just me here right now.”

Ven thought for a moment, then nodded, “Can I just watch you play?”

Terra nodded and gave Ven a small hug before returning to his game. Ven curled up on the couch next to him and cuddled Pooh while sucking on his pacifier, feeling his head go fuzzy as he watched the TV. No thoughts, no worries, just spending time with Terra. He leaned into Terra a bit, who smiled and let him. They stayed that way for a while until the silence was interrupted by Ven’s stomach growling. Normally he would have ignored it, but Terra apparently heard it too.

“Hungry? We should probably get you some breakfast,” he said as he closed out of his game.

Ven pouted slightly and shook his head, “Nuh hungry,” he blushed again at his baby voice coming out again and tried to hide behind Pooh, which made Terra laugh.

“Your tummy begs to differ,” he ruffled Ven’s hair and stood up, with a soft whine coming from the smaller boy, “come on, I haven’t eaten either. How about some eggs, bacon, and toast with just the two of us?”

“...’kay,” Ven finally agreed, squirming a little as Terra played along with his little space. He took Pooh with him into the dining room and sat at the table while Terra went into the kitchen and got things ready to cook. Before long, a plate of food appeared in front of Ven, “you want juice or milk?”

“M-milk?”

“Okay kiddo,” Terra smiled, pouring the milk into a glass for Ven and another for himself, “Aqua and Vani went to get groceries and supplies ‘for the baby’, so next time you can have it in a more fitting cup if you want.”

Ven took the glass and drank from it as Terra sat down, then replied, “I don’t need anything… you’re already doing so much for me.”

“We just want you to feel comfortable here with us,” Terra explained in between bites of egg, “even if you’re not little all the time, Vani wanted you to have the option to, you know?”

Ven nodded and started eating, going quiet as he thought about it. Everyone had been very supportive of him so far, and he knew he should probably take their offers, but part of him still clung somewhat to his ‘big’ self. He’d grown up that way, and now that he had the opportunity to relax and let others take care of him his brain fought him. Without realizing it, he had stopped eating and was staring into space, feeling his eyes water slightly as he thought.

“Hey, you okay?” Terra’s calm voice broke his thoughts, and he looked up at him.

“Y-yeah, just thinking about things… is all,” he responded as he started eating again, finishing his eggs before munching on a slice of bacon.

Terra smiled softly at Ven and handed him a paper towel to dry his tears, “It’s okay, you wanna talk about it?”

Ven patted his eyes dry and shook his head slightly, “Just… hard to accept, that people can accept me like this, I think…” he tried to explain, looking down at his plate as he tried to find the words, “I don’t know how to respond, exactly. I’ve never let myself be little around anyone else before. But I’m glad, really glad.”

The brown-haired man nodded and ruffled Ven’s hair affectionately, “I think you just need to let go of anything that happened ‘before’, and focus on ‘now’. Little kids don’t need to worry about stuff like that.”

The boy laughed a bit and smiled, taking Terra’s hand and holding it for a second before letting go. Terra cocked an eyebrow in confusion, but let Ven do what he wanted, figuring it was his way of seeking comfort. After a minute or two he spoke up, “You done eating, Ven?”

“Y-yeah,” Ven replied, so Terra took the plates and scraped the leftover food into the trash before putting them in the sink to wash later. Ven finished the rest of his milk, then took Pooh into the living room and sat back down on the couch.

Not even five minutes after he sat down the door opened, and Aqua walked in followed by Vani, both carrying several bags filled with groceries and other items. Vani took most of the bags to the kitchen, but brought a few to the couch for Ven. “Morning, baby,” he grinned as Ven looked at him curiously, “we got you a few things while we were out.”

Ven peered into the bag and pulled out a large sippy cup with pooh and tigger prints, “I thought that would be better for you at mealtimes than your baba,” Vani commented, making Ven blush as he continued to dig through the contents. Next was a light blue baby blanket with airplane prints, a container of kids’ bubble bath, a jumbo Disney-themed coloring book, and a large pack of crayons.

“You didn’t have to get me all this,” Ven commented, although he couldn’t hide his growing smile as he dug through the bag.

Vani grinned and ruffled Ven’s hair, “Maybe not, but we wanted to, so we did. You seem to like them anyway, hmm?”

“I-I love them,”

“Good,”

Without warning, Vani reached down and patted Ven on the bottom, but his expression changed when he felt the lack of padding, which made Ven shrink more and stammer, “I-I umm… was wet, so I changed... “

Vani shook his head in disapproval, “Baby boys shouldn’t touch their diapers,” he scolded, “I didn’t tell you that so you’re not in trouble, but no more changing unless I say so.”

The boy squirmed under Vani’s gaze, trying not to cower as the scolding words hit his ears. It wasn’t much, but in his semi-little headspace he had a harder time controlling his emotions and felt his eyes well up. Vani smirked a little at this and gave Ven a hug, “If you wanna make it up to me you can color me a picture. And wear another one tonight.”

Ven sighed a bit and nodded, glad the punishment this time wouldn’t be anything too crazy, and would also happen later so he’d have time to prepare for it. To take his mind off of things, he started to open the packaging on his new gifts, until he got to the blanket. “You should use scissors for that, and go thank Auntie Aqua, she was the one who picked it out for you.”

He didn’t have time to respond before Vani nudged him up off the couch, and wandered into the Kitchen by himself where Terra and Aqua were putting away groceries and talking about mundane things. It took a moment for them to notice him lingering in the entryway, and Aqua was the first one to speak.

“Hey Ven,” she glanced down to see him clutching the soft blanket, “you like that? I thought it would suit you.”

“It’s cute, it definitely suits you,” Terra remarked as he looked up from putting some groceries in the cabinets.

Ven felt his cheeks go warm again and shifted under their gaze, “u-uh-huh, I love it… thank you,” he stuttered, holding the plastic tag up to Aqua, “w-will you… cut this?”

“Sure thing, sweetie,”

Aqua looked through one of the kitchen drawers and found a small pair of scissors, then took the blanket from Ven to cut the tag before handing it back to him, leaning in to give the small boy a hug, “I’m glad you like it. If you want anything else just let me know, I’ll try to get it for you.”

Ven took the blanket back and held it as he hugged Aqua, wanting to protest that he didn’t need anything but also wanting to let himself enjoy being little, “...otay,” he replied quietly as they broke the hug. Terra gave him a quick hair-ruffling to show his own support before Ven toddled back into the living room to look through his new coloring book.


	5. Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven and Vani take a bath together and have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had much motivation to write in the past few months but finally managed to get this out. Enjoy~

The rest of the day passed normally and the four all hung out in the living room together. Ven colored, Vani did stuff on his phone, and Terra and Aqua watched TV, and they all chatted idly about whatever topic came up. Soon they had dinner, and after cleaning up the dishes Vani draped himself over Ven and spoke into his ear.

“How about a nice bath before we get you in your diapie? With your new bubble bath,”

Ven stammered, caught off guard, but nodded slowly, “That sounds nice…”

“Good, go wait in the bathroom, I’ll gather the things. Don’t start the water until I’m in there to supervise. Wouldn’t want the baby burning himself,”

Before Ven could reply, Vani walked off, so he went into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. The black-haired boy appeared a few minutes later with what looked like two sets of clothes, a diaper and baby powder from Ven’s stash, and the container of bubble bath. He set the clothes and diaper on the edge of the sink, then motioned for Ven to move so he could start the tub.

“Are you gonna take one too?” Ven asked as he stood up and moved to take off his clothes, but Vani grabbed his hands.

“Of course I am, I can’t leave you in the bath alone,” Vani teased as he proceeded to strip Ven naked and tossed his clothes into the corner.

Ven stood quietly, watching as the tub filled and Vani took the bubble bath and added a generous amount into the water. As it foamed up he felt himself growing excited, he couldn’t remember the last time he had a bubble bath and the thought of playing with the warm fluffy bubbles made him shrink back into littlespace.

“Can I get in now?” He asked hesitantly, glancing over to see Vani already naked as well,

Vani leaned over to check the water’s temperature, “Sure,” he replied, holding Ven’s shoulder and letting him ease into the warm water.

Immediately the feeling of comfort washed over the brown-haired boy and he pawed at the piles of bubbles around him, gathering a small heap of them and blowing them playfully towards Vani with a big grin. Vani smiled back and ruffled Ven’s hair, then turned off the taps and climbed into the bath as well, sitting facing Ven.

“Next time I’ll get you some toys to play with too, but this time I figured I’d be your toy,” he teased. Ven pouted and blushed slightly, playfully splashing Vani.

“You want me to play with you?”

“Yes, that is the idea,” Vani grinned, reaching for the washcloth and dipping it into the water, then squirting some liquid soap onto it, “I’ll play with you too, of course.”

Ven opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Vani had already reached over and began washing Ven’s front and arms, working his way down but conveniently skipping Ven’s crotch area for now, then motioned for him to turn around and washed his neck, back, and behind his ears.

As Vani washed him Ven felt himself relaxing even more, sinking slightly into Vani’s touch and sighing happily. After washing everything else, Vani’s hands moved to Ven’s crotch and gripped his cock, stroking and washing it which caused it to stiffen. Ven felt his cheeks go warm and pressed back into Vani, letting out a quiet moan.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Vani pressed back into Ven, his own erection rubbing against Ven’s butt.

Ven nodded softly, whining a bit as Vani stopped touching and motioned for him to turn around, “It’s not playtime yet, silly. We still gotta wash your hair, and then you can wash me.”

The boy huffed and pouted, “You’re excited too,”

Vani ignored him and leaned over the tub to grab a small blue bucket they used for washing hair, then filled it with water and poured it over Ven, who lowered his head to avoid soap getting in his eyes, “You’re such a good boy,” Vani praised, taking the shampoo and squirting some on his hand to rub into Ven’s hair. Ven grumped in protest, but kept his head down until Vani rinsed out the shampoo. “My turn,” he teased again, handing Ven the cloth, “you’d better do a good job.”

Ven didn’t reply but took the washcloth and added more soap, then started washing Vani just as Vani had done him, starting with his front and chest then moving down, Vani shifting to help Ven out as needed. Once done Vani turned his back towards Ven so Ven could wash his back and then hair. “Good job, baby,” he praised again, “ready to play now?”

“Play… how?” Ven questioned.

“I guess big brother Vani has to show you. Here, get on your knees,”

Vani sat up and motioned for Ven to do the same, positioning him so that his hands were propped on the bathroom wall and his back was facing Vani, who wrapped his arms around Ven’s torso and pressed his hard cock into his buttcheeks. “Just relax and let me do this. Even big brothers need to have fun too,”

Ven felt his heart in his chest, whimpering as Vani pressed into him. Skin against skin, his own erection returned and grew more as Vani began thrusting his dick between Ven’s cheeks, making Ven moan more and press into the arms holding his chest. “V-Vani…” he groaned, using one of his own hands to stifle his noises and only hoped Terra and Aqua couldn’t hear them.

“You want this, don’t you? You’re such a needy baby,” Vani smirked and rested his chin on Ven’s shoulder, pressing against him so that his stomach was to Ven’s back, “do you remember how to beg, Venny-wenny?”

“V-Venny?” Ven questioned.

“That’s not begging,”

Ven swallowed and wiggled in Vani’s grip, the now cool water splashing and reminding him where they were. He did want this, his cock pulsed in need just at the feeling of his brother against him. “Vani…. P-play with me… please… I need it,” he croaked, his throat gone dry.

Vani kept his usual devious smile, but didn’t bother replying as he started thrusting into Ven again, increasing his pace as he reached down and gripped Ven’s cock, massaging it to the same rhythm as his thrusting. Ven moaned through his hand, biting his fingers to keep it in place, which caused Vani to chuckle, “I can still hear you moan, it’s cute how you’re trying to hide it.”

“D-don’t want T-terra and A-a-aaaqua to hear,” Ven stammered, more focused on Vani’s touch than talking now. His cock was already leaking pre over Vani’s hand and into the water, and he could feel the same thing from Vani, which only turned him on more.

“Hear how submissive you are? How cutely you moan? I’m sure they’d find it adorable. You’re just a needy little thing,”

Ven grunted in reply, no longer able to focus on anything but the immense pleasure he felt down below. It wasn’t long before he reached his climax and started to release his semen all over the wall, tub, and Vani’s hand. “V-vaniiii,” he moaned as he came, pressing back into Vani who tightened his grip around Ven.

“What a naughty boy,” Vani commented, but didn’t hold on much longer himself and came over Ven’s back and butt, most of it dripping into the water but some of it smearing as he kept thrusting and rode out his orgasm.

Finally, they both finished and flopped down into the water, Vani on top of Ven. They sat up but laid there for a while, letting the feeling sink in and then fade away. After a few minutes Vani broke the silence, “ I guess I need to clean up again, hmm?”

“‘M sorry,” Ven groaned.

“‘S okay, but the water’s getting cold, so let’s out before you make even more messes,” Vani teased.

Ven didn’t have time to consider Vani’s meaning before Vani quickly wiped the cum off of Ven and the walls, then pulled the drain and helped Ven out. They both dried themselves out with separate towels, but once done Vani laid his towel on the floor for Ven.

“Lay down, baby, let’s get your diaper on,”

Ven felt himself blush again but was too tired now to protest, and did as he was told. Vani, still naked himself, took the diaper and opened it, then slid it under Ven and sprinkled powder over his crotch before taping it up, “there, all fresh,” Vani grinned, standing up and helping Ven up. He grabbed the stack of clean clothes and separated his and Ven’s, “You wanna try dressing yourself? I need to get dressed too, unfortunately.”

He pouted a bit but took his sweatpants and t-shirt from Vani and put them on while Vani also got dressed. Once done, he went back to the living room to find that Terra and Aqua had gone to their bedroom, and gathered up his little things to take back to his and Vani’s room, where Vani was already sitting on his bed and checking his phone.

Ven put Pooh and his new blankie on his bed, then stored the coloring book and crayons underneath in the box he used for his other little items and got in bed with his laptop. Both of them relaxed this way for the rest of the night until they each went to bed, but before settling down Ven spoke up, repeating his line from the other day, “love you big brother,” before hiding under his covers.

Vani, though startled again, smiled and replied, “Love you too, kiddo,” and settled down himself, both falling asleep quickly.


	6. Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven has a nightmare and gets comforted by Terra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter that I wrote mostly for myself, so I was debating actually posting it but decided to anyway.

_Ventus cowered in the corner of his bedroom, wide eyes staring up at the tall, dark figure towering over him. The light-haired boy knew what was coming, and all he could do was try to make himself as small as possible, but it was pointless. Within seconds the figure reached for him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him out of his fetal position and holding him above the ground. He choked and gasped as the other side of the collar dug into the base of his neck, making breathing difficult._

_“Ventus…” the man sneered, using his other hand to grip Ventus’s chin, “Look at me, Ventus. What have you done?”_

_The boy felt his throat go dry. Cold night air caused the damp fabric of his pajama bottoms to cling to the inside of his thighs, and on the bed near him was a matching damp spot. He shivered, knowing better than to stay quiet when his grandfather asked him a question, and croaked out a quiet, “I-I wet the bed… s-sir,” he was forcing himself not to cry, but he couldn’t stop his voice from quivering._

_“You wet the bed. And you’re how old?” Grandfather replied, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on Ventus’s._

_“S-seven…”_

_“Seven. Almost eight,” the man finally let the boy down on the floor, but kept a firm grip on him so he wouldn’t try running away, “and you think it’s acceptable for an eight-year-old to still be wetting the bed?”_

_Ventus gasped for breath as he was put down, “n-no, sir… it was… just,”_

_“Just what?” the man’s voice grew harsher, “just an accident? And you think that excuses it? You’re more than old enough to have learned to control your bladder at night, Vanitas never has this problem.”_

_The boy cringed as his grandfather stroked his beard, something he often did while thinking of a punishment for either of the boys when they did something he disapproved of. Before Ventus could respond, his grandfather grabbed his hair and forced his face into the wet spot on the bed, rubbing his nose into it until it burned and the smell of urine made him gag. He knew better than to fight back, so all he could do was hold his breath and hope it would be over soon._

Ven’s eyes slowly opened and his mind faded out of his dream and back to reality. His heart was racing and his neck was clammy with sweat, and it took a moment for him to remember where he was and who he was now. He was eighteen, not seven, and living with his friends, not his grandfather. And he no longer wet the bed, thankfully - although he double-checked to make sure.

The room was still dark and he glanced over at his alarm clock to see that it was only a little past one in the morning. He sat up slightly and looked over towards Vani’s bed, but saw no one there and panicked for a second before remembering that he had been switched to night shift at his job as a gas station cashier. He likely wouldn’t be home for at least another hour. But that was fine, Ven told himself, he wasn’t a little kid who crawled into his brother’s bed every time he had a nightmare. He closed his eyes and settled down under his covers, but opened them again a few minutes later.

Ven lay in his bed, tossing and turning, for several minutes, but couldn’t get his mind to settle down. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t forget. It wasn’t just a nightmare, it was a nightmare based on actual things that happened in his and Vani’s childhood, which made it harder to ignore.

_Don’t be childish._

_Grow up._

_Your brother doesn’t do these things._

_Do better._

_You’re an embarrassment._

He’d heard those phrases and others several times throughout his life, and they all led him to becoming a broken young adult who dresses as a toddler to cope with stress. His grandfather would likely kill him if he knew what he did in his free time. Ven groaned at that thought. He hadn’t even spoken with his grandfather in over a year, but his influence still hung over him to the point where he was still seeking the approval of a man who, as far as Ven cared, didn’t exist anymore.

He turned over again and Pooh, who had been sitting beside him, rolled into him as if to offer his comfort. Without thinking about it he wrapped his arms around the stuffed bear and rolled out of bed, grabbing the blankie he got from Aqua and carrying both into the living room. He wasn’t going to sleep, and he wasn’t even sure he wanted to sleep anymore, but he definitely didn’t want to just lie there with his thoughts simmering in his head.

The rest of the house was just as dark and quiet as his room, and Ven made sure to keep his steps light as he walked to the couch and curled up on it, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. He quickly turned the volume down, then began flipping through channels while trying to keep his mind off his dream. There wasn’t much to watch, but he settled on a random sitcom that ran through the night and let himself focus on it while cuddling Pooh and his blankie.

“Ven?”

Ven snapped out of his daze and looked up to see Terra watching him from the hallway, and also realized that at some point his thumb had made its way to his mouth as he zoned out. He sat up and rubbed his half-asleep eyes, “Sorry, did I wake you up? I was trying to be quiet.”

“No, I just got up to use the bathroom,” Terra replied as he yawned a bit, “you alright?”

Ven instinctively nodded, “y-yeah… just can’t sleep… I’ll try going back to bed soon.”

Instead of going back to bed, Terra walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Ven. Ven said nothing, but watched him curiously, trying to ignore the thoughts creeping up in his head.

_Big brother…_

He wanted “big brother”. Vani was a good big brother, but he often overlooked certain things and more importantly wasn’t here right now. Terra was here and offered a quiet, comforting presence. Even before Ven told him he was little he saw Terra as an older brother figure, and had come to him with problems before. So why was this different? Because he was little?

“I-I just… had a bad dream… about grandfather Xehanort… but it doesn’t matter, it’s just a dream,” Ven finally confessed, looking away and clinging to Pooh for comfort.

“It matters if it matters to you,” Terra replied, “but I won’t make you talk about it if you don’t want. You just looked like you wanted comfort.

“I guess… maybe… if it’s okay,” Ven blushed a little and was thankful the dark room hid it, “I just… want to be held and told it’s okay. But I feel like that’s stupid, because I should be able to handle a bad dream on my own.”

Terra sighed a bit, more out of tiredness than annoyance, and patted the couch next to him. Ven looked over but hesitated, so Terra spoke, “Just get over here, idiot.”

The blonde stammered a bit, but the directness of the command flipped a switch in his mind and sent him back into little mode. He scooted over, still holding Pooh and his blankie, and nestled in next to Terra, who wrapped his arm around Ven’s shoulders and pulled him close. “There, that wasn’t so hard, hmm?”

Ven shook his head, and Terra patted and played with his hair as Ven relaxed in his arms, “As long as you don’t expect me to sing you to sleep or anything. I’m pretty sure I’d just wake up Aqua,” he joked, to which Ven laughed softly.

As the conversation died down, Ven let himself close his eyes and rest his head against Terra’s chest. Terra, sensing Ven falling asleep, pulled the spare blanket over both of them and laid back so he could rest as well. He rubbed Ven’s back in a circular motion and let himself doze off to the sound of their breathing.

Not long later, Vani came home to see the two snuggled together, and smiled softly to himself. He kept quiet so not to wake them, but managed to snap a quick picture with his phone to share with them later before heading to his and Ven’s bedroom and going to bed himself.


End file.
